Hostage Tournament
by mar55
Summary: Yusei and the gang are kidnapped and forced to duel in a tournament for their lives. Will Yusei and Akiz laern their true feelings or die before anything can happen? Sorry for the short chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh 5ds. This is my second fanfiction and done on my phone. Please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes because my phones spell check kinda sucks.

Yusei, Jack and Crow were working on the duel runner. Once again, it exploded. They all started coughing as the smoke filled the air. Their landlord (cant remember the name) came running in. "What, again!? Can't you guys work on that thing without blowing the place sky high!?" she yelled at them.

"We apologize. Were so close to finishing our new program, and we got a little careless." Yusei said.

"Ah, Yusei. I could never stay mad at you."

"No kidding" crow said under his breath. She left and Jack got up and sat on the couch. Crow looked at Yusei. "So Yusei. How's Akiza doing?" Crow asked, smirking. "She's fine, why do you want to know?" he replied. "Everyone knows that you have a soft spot for her." Crow said almost laughing. "She's just my friend Crow. Besides I care for all of my friends the same." Yusei said sounding a little annoyed.

"Come now Yusei. We all know you think of Akiza as more than just a friend." Jack said.

"I'm here to prepare for the WRPG, that's all."

"Yea, yea just keep telling yourself that."

"Anyway we should probably take a break. I'm gonna go check on Luna and Leo."

Crow started to laugh. "See! What did I tell you?" he laughed. "I said Leo and Luna. Not Akiza." Yusei said. "Yea but she's their to." Jack said with a smirk. Yusei ignored them and left on his runner. He arrived at the Duel Academy fairgrounds. He got off the runner and saw Leo, Luna and Akiza. They looked over and saw him. Leo started to get excited. "Yusei! What are you doing here!?" he yelled running after him. "Hey Leo. I'm just taking a break and decided to check up on you guys." Yusei said.

Akiza looked at him, almost blushing. "Something wrong Akiza?" Yusei asked. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking." She said. Before Yusei could say anything, they all heard a siren going off. They turned to see sector security heading for them. "Is something wrong officer?" Akiza asked him. "Are you Yusei Fudo?" he asked, looking at Yusei. "Yes. Is something wrong?"

"You're friends, Jack and Crow were kidnapped not to long ago."

"What!?"

"Yes, im afraid that no one knows where they are. I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Of course. Leo, Luna, you guys stay here."

"I'm coming to." Akiza said. Yusei nodded and they got in the car. It drove off. The man smiled and pressed button. The car started to fill up with gas. Yusei and Akiza started to cough. "What is this?" Yusei said. Akiza passed out. "Akiza!" Yusei yelled. His sight got blury and he passed out too. When they woke up, they were surrounded by 20 other people including Jack and Crow. Yusei looked around at the other people. "Were all of these people kidnapped as well?" He asked. He looked aroun and saw Akiza laying on the ground. He ran over to her.

"Akiza! Are you o.k.?" He asked. She woke up and nodded. They all stood up wondering where they were.

This is my second fanfiction for Yusei and Akiza. I tried to stay away from the whole sayer thing and tried to get their personalities. Please review (Good and Bad are recommended.)


	2. Chapter 2

They appeared to be in a duel stadium. A man appeared on the overhead screen. It was just a silhouette. "Welcome. I have gathered you all here based on you're history. Some of you are people that the world wants to see disappear, and others have just gotten in the way of some very powerful people who want you gone. So you will all be competing for you're lives. The winners will be freed and the losers will die." The guards came in and moved everyone to separate cells. Jack and Crow were in one and Yusei and Akiza in another.

"The first duel will begin in an hour. So just sit back and relax" a guard said. Yusei and Akiza sat down on the floor. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Akiza asked. "A better question would be what we do if any of us get paired against each other." Yusei said. Akiza looked at him. He looked at her. "Don't worry Akiza. I wont let anything happen to you." Yusei said. "Same thing with you guys. Were all getting out of here." Yusei said. Akiza started blushing. "Hey, Fudo. You're in the first duel. Lucky you. Same thing with you Yuki." The same guard said. An hour went by. The guard came by and got Yusei. Akiza tried to follow but the guard stopped her. "I'll be fine Akiza." Yusei said. They brought him to the arena. Their, he saw a kid with brown hair and a red jacket with blue jeans. "You must be Yusei Fudo." The kid said. "I know what the stakes are, but I won't lose here." he said.

The man appeared on the screen again. "First up is Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. Duel!" He yelled. They started up their duel disks. Yusei went first.

**Yusei 4000 Jaden 4000**

"I summon my quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode! I throw down a facedown and end my turn." Yusei said.

"It's my move! I summon my elemental hero Wildheart in attack mode! Now attack his hedgehog!" he yelled. His hero attacked and Yusei smiled. "I reveal my facedown! ScrapIron Scarecrow!" he countered. His trap dimmed out and went back down. Yusei was shocked. "Surprised? My elemental hero is unaffected by trap cards." Jaden explained. His Wldheart destroyed Yusei's monster. Jaden threw a facedown card and ended his turn.

"It's my move Jaden! I summon my speed warrior in attack mode!" he yelled. Jaden laughed. "It only has 900 attack points." Jaden said. "On the first turn it's summoned, it gets double its attack points!" he yelled. His speed warrior now had 1800 attack points. "Now speed warrior! Attack his Elemental Hero wildheart!" He yelled. His monster destroyed Jadens. "I activate a hero emerges. When you destroy one of my elemental heroes, I get to summon another one from my deck." Jaden said.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden yelled. "I end my turn with a facedown." Yusei said. "Its my turn!" Jaden yelled. "I activate my polymerization! With this I can fuse my Clayman with elemental hero sparkman to create, elemental hero thundergiant!" Jaden yelled. "Next I summon my robot factory worker!"

"A tuner monster?" Yusei said. Jaden smiled. "Yep. Now I tune my robot factory worker to my thunder giant, so I can synchro summon my Robo hero lightning rod!" He yelled. A synchro beam flashed and a giant, metal hero stood their. His eyes flashed red and lightning poured through the power core in his chest. It had 2800 attack points and 2000 defense points. "Unfortunately, when he's summoned, he can't attack that turn. So I throw down a facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

Akiza was nervous. She kept her hands clenched together. 'I hope Yusei is okay.' She thought. Jack and Crow were leaning on opposite walls. "Okay, here's how it's gonna work. I sleep first, than you do. And if you have to go, you wait till I'm asleep." Jack said. Crow huffed. "Fine." he said. Akiza stood up. "Will you stop worrying about something that stupid!?" she yelled. Jack walked up to the bars. "Its easy for you to say Izinski. You get to share a bed with you're 'boyfriend'" Jack scoffed.

Akiza blushed. "He's not my boyfriend! And I'm just worried about Yusei, that's all." she said. "Yusei will be fine. He is the king after all." Crow said.

"My draw! I summon my Junk synchron! With him on the field, I can re-summon my speed warrior! And with quilbolt hedgehog, I can special summon him as long as I have a tuner monster." Yusei yelled. He had 3 monsters on the field and 1 face down. "Now I activate my synchro boost spell card! This gives my speed warrior 500 attack points and raises its level by 1!" Yusei yelled. Jaden smiled.

"Nice move! Now you can synchro summon a level 8 monster. Good move." Jaden said happily. "You sure love dueling. I synchro summon my stardust dragon in attack mode!" Jaden yelled. "Now I equipped it with another synchro boost." yusei said again. Stardust dragon has 3000 attack points now. "Now stardust dragon, attack with cosmic flare!" Yusei yelled. Jaden laughed. "Activate my negate attack trap card!" Jaden yelled. The attack was stopped. Yusei ended his turn. "I'm sorry to say this but, you're monster is going to be destroyed." Jaden said.

"How? You're monster only has 2800 attack points. While mine has 3000." Yusei said. "I activate my Robo hero lightning rod's special ability. By discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy one monster on you're field who's original attack power is lower than his. Now go! Lightning strike!" Jaden yelled. "I activate stardust dragons special ability! I can sacrifice my monster to negate you're monsters effect. I also get him back at the end of the turn." The monster disappeared. "Ha! Now you're field is wide open! Lightning rod, attack him directly!" Jaden yelled.

To be continued. The monster that Jaden is using I made up. I do not own yugioh 5ds. Yusei x Akiza fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden's monster attacked Yusei. The lightning hit him and lowered his life points.

**Yusei 1200 Jaden 4000**

"I guess I can end my turn." Jaden said. "Than I'll draw. Since your turn is over, I get my dragon back." Yusei said. His monster reappeared. He smiled. "Now I summon the tuner monster Majestic dragon! Than I activate my spell card, double summon! This allows me to summon another monster. So I summon my sonic chick! Now I tune my Majestic dragon to my sonic chick and my stardust dragon!" Yusei yelled. Jaden smiled. "This ought to be interesting." he said. "Now I synchro summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei yelled. His new dragon appeared in front of him. "Oh wow! Look at that thing!" Jaden yelled. He kept smiling.

"I activate my face down. Hero up. With this, I can give my Robo hero an additional 1000 attack points! Next I'll use his special ability!" Yusei cut him off. "I'm not done. You see, once per turn, I can negate you're monsters effect and use it against you!" he yelled. Jaden looked shocked. The majestic star dragon destroyed Jadens Robo hero. "Now! Majestic Star Dragon! Attack him directly with Neon Flare!" Yusei yelled. His dragon did as he said.

**Yusei 1200 Jaden 200**

Jaden stood their laughing. "Oh man, I can't remember the last time I had a duel this fun. But I have to end it here and now. I activate my quick spell, Heroes failure! With this, I can remove any hero monster in my graveyard from play, and we both take damage equal to it's attack points." Jaden said. A beam shot out and struck both Jaden and Yusei, draining both of their life points to 0.

**Yusei 0 Jaden 0 **

**TIE**

The man on the big screen laughed. "Well isn't this interesting. I guess I have no choice but to select one of you to be put to death." he said. "What are you talking about!? Neither of us won! So neither of us should be put to death!" Jaden yelled. The man laughed. "I wouldn't worry to much Mr. Yuki. It isn't you I'm choosing. Mr. Fudo." the man said. The guard grabbed him and dragged him to his cell. Jaden walked back freely. He stopped by Yusei's cell. "Don't worry. Ill get you out of here." Jaden whispered, and went to his cell.

Akiza looked at Yusei. "How did the duel go?" She asked. He looked at her, than down at the ground. "Not well....It ended in a draw....and I'm being to put to death." Yusei said. Akiza's jaw dropped. Jack and Crow were asleep. "N....no. They can't do that!" she yelled. Tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes. Yusei got up and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "Don't worry about it. Ill be fine." he said assuringly. She hugged him. "Yusei....I..." she tried to speak but the guard came in. "Time to go Mr. Fudo." the guard said.

Akiza ran up to him. "Instead of killing him, let me duel him!" she said. The guard laughed. Yusei was shocked. "Akiza. No." he said. She interrupted him. "Let the loser of the duel be put to death instead." Akiza said. The guard looked her. "Fine. The duel starts in an hour." he said. He left. Yusei grabbed Akiza and swung her around. "Why did you do that!? Do you realize that you could be put to death!?" he yelled. She looked at him blankly. "I don't care. I have nothing to I've for anyway." she said.

Yusei got even angrier. "Nothing to live for? What about you're friends and family?" he yelled. She started crying even more. "I'm talking about you!" she yelled. Yusei was surprised. He couldn't make out what she meant by it. Jack and Crow woke up but kept quiet until crow got up. He understood what happened. "You might as well get everything off you're chests now. It could be you're last chance." Crow said. Akiza looked at Yusei again. "Yusei....you're always their for me and want what's best for me. You're my best friend but....I wish we were something more." she said. Yusei let her go and walked to the other side.

Jack got up and walked to the end of the cell. "Yusei will you get over yourself! You can't save everybody and save yourself at the same time!" he yelled. Yusei turned around. "Just shut it Jack!" he yelled. He walked over to Akiza. "I'm not dueling you." he said. "Why!? You're actually going to let them kill you?" she asked. He was silent. "I'm not going to duel you. If I win, than it means losing...the person I love most." Yusei said. Akiza was in shock.

"What?" she asked. Yusei looked at her. "I mean...I..." he stopped. Crow leaned against the wall. "Yusei never was good at saying that kind of stuff. He means he loves you." Crow said calmly. Akiza looked at Yusei. "Is that true?" She asked him. Yusei hesitated for a minute. "Yes..." he said. Yusei turned around and walked away. Akiza spun him around. She looked at him with tears still running down her face. She stared at him and hugged him. Yusei hugged her back. "Yusei...I love you to." she said.

Yusei tried to pul away, but she pulled him back in. "Do you feel the same Yusei?" she asked. Yusei kept hugging her. "Yes...I love you Akiza." Yusei said. A moment later, they heard an explosion. An alarm went off and they heard guards yelling. The bars on their celles lifted open. Only Yusei and his friends got out. "What is going on?. Yusei asked. The saw Jaden running down to them. "Hurry up and go!" he yelled. They obeyed. They got outside and headed for the woods.

The guards lost them but it seems that they were the only ones to leave. Jaden walked over to Yusei. "I told you I was gonna get you out." Jaden told him. "Thank you. But what about the others?" Yusei asked. "I couldn't get them. Security was to tight. We'll have to come back for them." Jaden said. Yusei agreed. Jaden left and Yusei got his friends and ran. "We have to find another place to stay." Yusei said. "Why can't we stay with Zora?" Crow said. Jack hit him in the head. "You idiot. Where the hell do you think they found us in the first place?" Jack yelled.

They stopped at a hotel and ordered a few rooms. They only had two rooms. "So who's rooming with who?" Crow asked. Jack looked at Yusei, who was holding Akiza's hand. "My guess is that you and me are." Jack said to Crow. He grabbed Crow and walked to their room. Yusei grabbed her other hand and stared at her. "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"About what?"

"What happened back their....with us."

"I don't know. I kind of got caught in the moment."

"So none of that was true..."

"I never said that."

Yusei leaned in and kissed her. She just stood their. Then finally she kissed back. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes. They broke away. "I love you Akiza." Yusei said. Akiza smiled. "I love you to Yusei." she said. They walked up to their room.

Hope you like the chapter. Their will be another one. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaden's monster attacked Yusei. The lightning hit him and lowered his life points.

**Yusei 1200 Jaden 4000**

"I guess I can end my turn." Jaden said. "Than I'll draw. Since your turn is over, I get my dragon back." Yusei said. His monster reappeared. He smiled. "Now I summon the tuner monster Majestic dragon! Than I activate my spell card, double summon! This allows me to summon another monster. So I summon my sonic chick! Now I tune my Majestic dragon to my sonic chick and my stardust dragon!" Yusei yelled. Jaden smiled. "This ought to be interesting." he said. "Now I synchro summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei yelled. His new dragon appeared in front of him. "Oh wow! Look at that thing!" Jaden yelled. He kept smiling.

"I activate my face down. Hero up. With this, I can give my Robo hero an additional 1000 attack points! Next I'll use his special ability!" Yusei cut him off. "I'm not done. You see, once per turn, I can negate you're monsters effect and use it against you!" he yelled. Jaden looked shocked. The majestic star dragon destroyed Jadens Robo hero. "Now! Majestic Star Dragon! Attack him directly with Neon Flare!" Yusei yelled. His dragon did as he said.

**Yusei 1200 Jaden 200**

Jaden stood their laughing. "Oh man, I can't remember the last time I had a duel this fun. But I have to end it here and now. I activate my quick spell, Heroes failure! With this, I can remove any hero monster in my graveyard from play, and we both take damage equal to it's attack points." Jaden said. A beam shot out and struck both Jaden and Yusei, draining both of their life points to 0.

**Yusei 0 Jaden 0 **

**TIE**

The man on the big screen laughed. "Well isn't this interesting. I guess I have no choice but to select one of you to be put to death." he said. "What are you talking about!? Neither of us won! So neither of us should be put to death!" Jaden yelled. The man laughed. "I wouldn't worry to much Mr. Yuki. It isn't you I'm choosing. Mr. Fudo." the man said. The guard grabbed him and dragged him to his cell. Jaden walked back freely. He stopped by Yusei's cell. "Don't worry. Ill get you out of here." Jaden whispered, and went to his cell.

Akiza looked at Yusei. "How did the duel go?" She asked. He looked at her, than down at the ground. "Not well....It ended in a draw....and I'm being to put to death." Yusei said. Akiza's jaw dropped. Jack and Crow were asleep. "N....no. They can't do that!" she yelled. Tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes. Yusei got up and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "Don't worry about it. Ill be fine." he said assuringly. She hugged him. "Yusei....I..." she tried to speak but the guard came in. "Time to go Mr. Fudo." the guard said.

Akiza ran up to him. "Instead of killing him, let me duel him!" she said. The guard laughed. Yusei was shocked. "Akiza. No." he said. She interrupted him. "Let the loser of the duel be put to death instead." Akiza said. The guard looked her. "Fine. The duel starts in an hour." he said. He left. Yusei grabbed Akiza and swung her around. "Why did you do that!? Do you realize that you could be put to death!?" he yelled. She looked at him blankly. "I don't care. I have nothing to I've for anyway." she said.

Yusei got even angrier. "Nothing to live for? What about you're friends and family?" he yelled. She started crying even more. "I'm talking about you!" she yelled. Yusei was surprised. He couldn't make out what she meant by it. Jack and Crow woke up but kept quiet until crow got up. He understood what happened. "You might as well get everything off you're chests now. It could be you're last chance." Crow said. Akiza looked at Yusei again. "Yusei....you're always their for me and want what's best for me. You're my best friend but....I wish we were something more." she said. Yusei let her go and walked to the other side.

Jack got up and walked to the end of the cell. "Yusei will you get over yourself! You can't save everybody and save yourself at the same time!" he yelled. Yusei turned around. "Just shut it Jack!" he yelled. He walked over to Akiza. "I'm not dueling you." he said. "Why!? You're actually going to let them kill you?" she asked. He was silent. "I'm not going to duel you. If I win, than it means losing...the person I love most." Yusei said. Akiza was in shock.

"What?" she asked. Yusei looked at her. "I mean...I..." he stopped. Crow leaned against the wall. "Yusei never was good at saying that kind of stuff. He means he loves you." Crow said calmly. Akiza looked at Yusei. "Is that true?" She asked him. Yusei hesitated for a minute. "Yes..." he said. Yusei turned around and walked away. Akiza spun him around. She looked at him with tears still running down her face. She stared at him and hugged him. Yusei hugged her back. "Yusei...I love you to." she said.

Yusei tried to pul away, but she pulled him back in. "Do you feel the same Yusei?" she asked. Yusei kept hugging her. "Yes...I love you Akiza." Yusei said. A moment later, they heard an explosion. An alarm went off and they heard guards yelling. The bars on their celles lifted open. Only Yusei and his friends got out. "What is going on?. Yusei asked. The saw Jaden running down to them. "Hurry up and go!" he yelled. They obeyed. They got outside and headed for the woods.

The guards lost them but it seems that they were the only ones to leave. Jaden walked over to Yusei. "I told you I was gonna get you out." Jaden told him. "Thank you. But what about the others?" Yusei asked. "I couldn't get them. Security was to tight. We'll have to come back for them." Jaden said. Yusei agreed. Jaden left and Yusei got his friends and ran. "We have to find another place to stay." Yusei said. "Why can't we stay with Zora?" Crow said. Jack hit him in the head. "You idiot. Where the hell do you think they found us in the first place?" Jack yelled.

They stopped at a hotel and ordered a few rooms. They only had two rooms. "So who's rooming with who?" Crow asked. Jack looked at Yusei, who was holding Akiza's hand. "My guess is that you and me are." Jack said to Crow. He grabbed Crow and walked to their room. Yusei grabbed her other hand and stared at her. "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"About what?"

"What happened back their....with us."

"I don't know. I kind of got caught in the moment."

"So none of that was true..."

"I never said that."

Yusei leaned in and kissed her. She just stood their. Then finally she kissed back. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes. They broke away. "I love you Akiza." Yusei said. Akiza smiled. "I love you to Yusei." she said. They walked up to their room.

Hope you like the chapter. Their will be another one. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Akiza woke up the next morning. Her head was on Yusei's chest. She blushed, but just laid their. "You should probably wake him up. We got to get moving." Crow said. Akiza got up. She was surprised to see crow their. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. He looked different. He seemed more serious than normal. "I heard someone talking outside you're window. I just came to make sure he wasn't one of them." he said.

Crow walked to the door. "Were going to save those people." he said. He left. Yusei woke up and saw Akiza standing up. "You're up early." he said. She turned to him and smiled. "We should probably get ready. Were going to be leaving soon." she said. Yusei nodded and got up. They all met at Crow and Jack's room. "Alright, here's the plan. Each of us needs to"

"Hold on, who the hell put you in charge?" Jack interrupted. Yusei stared at Crow. "You don't seem like yourself Crow. You're never this serious about anything. What's going on?" he asked. Crow sighed. "I saw a few kids being dragged into those cells. They were from the Satellite. That's why we have to save them." he replied. "So here's what were gonna do." Crow stopped and looked at Jack to make sure he didn't interrupt. "I snuck out last night to do some research on the guy's who kidnapped us. I couldn't find much, but I did find out that their are 4 guards who see the main boss. But only one of them carries a key." he said.

Yusei jumped in. "So that means each of us needs to take out a guard and find it." He said. Crow nodded. He looked at Akiza and than at Yusei. "Also, I made a call to that kid who helped us escape. He's going to take Akiza's place in the plan." he said. Akiza was surprised. She looked at Yusei who immediately spoke out. "Agreed." he said. This shocked her even more. Jack started laughing. "Looks like Yusei's in trouble." he said.

Yusei pulled Akiza into the hall. "Let me go!" she said. Yusei obeyed. She started to look angry. "How could you agree with that?" She asked him trying to calm down. "I can't let you go out their." he said. She just got angrier. "Just because I like you, doesn't mean you can start babying me!" she yelled. "Me and Crow snuck out last night. We found out how they kill the losers of the duels. They bugged our duel disks to detonate by remote. We tried to get them out, but they also work like a virus. If the get removed, they explode." he explained to her.

She calmed down a little bit. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to look after me." she said. He turned around. "I'm not gonna risk losing you."

"So you think this is better? You don't think I can win?"

"That's not true."

"Than what is? I'm a psychic duelist. I can handle anything."

"So wasn't Sayer and look at what happened to him."

Tears started to run down her face. "Yusei...." She said. She ran away from him. He just stood their. Jaden came around the corner. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Yusei looked at him. "I'll handle it. Were leaving in 2 hours. Get you're deck ready." he said. He started walking in the direction Akiza ran in. He found her on the roof after about 10 minutes. She was still crying. "I thought you might be up here." he said. She didn't even look up. She was sitting down with her hands on her lap.

"What do you want Yusei?"

"I came to talk."

"Didn't do enough damage yet I take it."

"I want to apologize. I know bringing up Sayer like that was un-called for."

"I don't need you're pity right now Yusei."

He walked over and sat down next to her. She looked away from him. "I know you're upset. I'm sorry. I know you can handle yourself out their."

"Then I'm going." she said. He looked at his lap. "Do you even trust me Yusei?" He looked at her, but she still didn't look back. "Of course I do." he said. "You trust all of you're friends. So why would I be different." Yusei grabbed her hand gently. "Because I don't see you s a friend. I love you Akiza. I always will." he said. He still held her hand, which started shaking. More tears ran down her face. What Yusei said next surprised her. "I want you to come with me when we go rescue the others."

She finally turned to face him. Tears stopped running down her face. He grabbed her other hand and they both stood up. She stared at him. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Her eyes closed, and she kissed him back. Yusei carefully grabbed her deck and put a few cards in it, then put it back. They broke away. "Yusei. I..." she stopped. She thought for a moment and continued. "I love you too." she said. She kissed him again. They broke away again. They turned and started to leave. Akiza stopped. "Yusei..." she murmured. She grabbed her deck and looked at the cards he tried to sneak in it.

At the bottom of the deck, she saw his most prized possession, the Stardust Dragon. She stared at the card and kissed it. She put the deck back in the case and followed Yusei out.

The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to get more. Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei and the gang were all ready to head out. Crow walked up to Yusei. He started whispering in his ear. "You sure about letting Akiza come Yusei? I mean, not only is their a chance that she could lose, but she could also lose control of her powers." "I'm sure." Yusei replied. Crow walked to the front of the group. "Alright! Each of us needs to duel a guard. One of them is really strong so were gonna go in groups and save him for last. Jack and I will get the one stationed in the east." Crow said. Jaden walked up next to him.

"I'll go alone and get the guy in the north. And Yusei and Akiza, you guys have the guy in the south." he said. Crow nodded. They all understood the plan and headed out. Yusei handed Akiza a helmet and they got on his runner. On the way, Akiza started asking Yusei some questions. "Yusei....about yesterday. I know you snuck you're cards in my deck." Yusei looked surprised. Than re-focused on the road. "Why did you give me you're Stardust Dragon?" she asked him. "I gave it to you to make sure you'll be okay." he said.

Akiza held on tight as they hit a pot hole. They were still a little ways off from the target. "I can't take you're best cards Yusei." she said. "I want you to. This way can make sure you stay safe." he said. Akiza thought for a moment. "Yusei." she said. Yusei turned slightly. "You better win that duel. Cuz when we get back, you're all mine." she said. Yusei smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he said. They made it to the target. They got off the duel runner and looked around for the guard.

"So you two were dumb enough to come back were you?" a strange voice said. Yusei and Akiza turned around to see a man wearing a duel disk. "I believe you're here for the key? Well bad luck for you. I don't have it." he said. He looked at Akiza. "Ah. The Black Rose. I thought you would be here." he said. Akiza looked at him. "I take it you've seen my psychic duels." she said.

The man laughed. "Psychic? I believe that pathetic leader of the Arcadia movement told you that? I hate to break it to you but their is no such thing as psychic duelists." he said. Akiza looked really angry. Yusei butted in. "What makes you such an expert on the subject?" he said. The man didn't answer, but simply activated his duel disk. He threw down the nightmare steel cage, and trapped them inside. Akiza and Yusei were surprised. "You're a psychic duelist to?" she asked in shock. The man laughed. "I told you, their is no such thing as psychic duelists. In fact, their is no word for what we are. We just simply have the power to loosen the seal on the duel monster's." he said. Akiza listened quietly. "Their are people who can loosen it a little, and see and communicate with them. Others can loosen it almost completely and release their souls. That is what you are my dear. You're arcadia leader, Sayer, was a fool." he said. Akiza got really mad.

"The truth about his death is not what you think. You see, it was his own fault. But, he was also betrayed by his own cards." he said. Yusei immediately grabbed Akiza to hold her back. She tried to lunge at him. "Touchy, are you? Though its the truth. His monsters deemed him unfit to be their master, and purposely plotted his downfall." he told them. Akiza removed the transceiver from her hair and activated her duel disk. She played her Black Rose Dragon and broke out.

"Akiza, calm down." Yusei said. She didn't listen. "I challenge you to a duel!" she yelled. He agreed. "Should you lose, you die." he said. Akiza smirked. "Same to you." she said. Yusei tried to get closer, but Akiza had her Black Rose Dragon push him away. "Don't get any closer Yusei. I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere." she said. They started the duel.

**Akiza 4000 Guard 1 4000**

"I'll go first!" Akiza yelled. "I summon Speed warrior in attack mode! I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn." she said.

"My turn! I'll start by activating Foolish burial! Now I chose one card in my deck and send it to the graveyard! Now I summon my Decoy Dragon in defense mode! I end my turn." he said.

Akiza drew. "I summon Junk synchron in attack mode! Now I tune it to speed warrior so I can synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode! Next I activate double summon so I can summon so I can bring out my Twilight Rose Knight!" she yelled. The man laughed. "Girl, what I have planned for you can take out any of those monsters." he said. Akiza laughed. "I know. I activate my trap card! Miniaturize! A monster whose equipped with this, loses 1000 attack points and its level is reduced by one." she said.

Yusei watched the duel with worry. 'Akiza...' he thought. "I'm going to equipped it to my own monster! Twilight Rose Knight! Now I tune it to Junk warrior so I can synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon! Now attack his monster!" she yelled. The dragon took out his monster. He laughed. "I must say thank you. I activate Decoy Dragons special ability. When I have a level 7 or higher dragon type monster in my graveyard, I can summon it and redirect you're attack to that monster!" the guard yelled.

A huge dragon appeared. "Now rise! Felgrand Dragon!" he yelled. Black Rose Dragon was forced to attack. It was destroyed.

**Akiza 3400 guard 4000**

"I set a card face down and end my turn." she said. The man drew a card. He didn't even look at it. Now attack her directly!" the monster attacked. Akiza smiled. "I reveal my trap card! Waboku! Now all my battle damage is reverted to 0." she said. The man smiled. "Fine. I wasn't aiming for you anyway. Felgrand Dragon, show her." The monster continued the attack and struck the Waboku. He went straight for Yusei. Akiza turned to him. "Yusei!" she yelled. Yusei tried to move but was hit with flames.

Akiza watched and finally turned to the guard. You'll pay for that." she said. She drew a card. "I activate monster reborn. I bring back you're decoy dragon. Now I activate the spell card Natural tune. This turns any monster into a tuner. So I use it on Decoy dragon. Next I activate my trap card, synchro revival. This way I can bring back my Black rose dragon and tune my decoy dragon to it. Now come forth Stardust Dragon!" she yelled.

The guard was shocked when he looked at his monster. It lost all of its attack points but Akiza didn't play anything. When he looked back at her, purple aura started surrounding her. "How?" he asked. She didn't answer but had her dragon attack his. Is monster was destroyed.

**Akiza 3600 Guard 1500**

"Next I activate my quick spell double attack. This lets me attack again. Now you die." she said. The attack went through but it hit someone else. She looked and tears ran down her face. The guard passed out from fear, and the one who took the hit was Yusei. She ran over to him. He fell but she caught him. "Yusei! Please be okay, please be okay!" she yelled desperately. He looked at her. "I'm okay. I thought you might do that, so I blocked most of the attack with a piece of metal from the cage." he said weakly.

"Why did you that?" she asked still crying. "I couldn't let you kill someone. You're not like that." he said. "Yusei, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" she cried. A little blood ran out of his mouth. He didn't say anything. "This is why you shouldn't have anything to do with me." she continued to cry. He held her hand. "That would be worse." he managed to say. "Don't blame yourself for any of this."

She stopped crying. "If you hate me, ill understand. I would to." she tried to let his hand go but he held on tighter. "I don't hate you Akiza. I love you more than anything Akiza." he said. He tried to get up but she didn't let him. "No. You shouldn't move. Well wait here for help." she said. He still tried to get up and kissed her. The didn't break away for 5 minutes. "Yusei, I love you to. I'm sorry for doing this to you" she said. "Its okay Akiza." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Akiza and Yusei were still sitting their. Yusei, still in a little pain, started to close his eyes. "Yusei! Don't close you're eyes. You could fall into a coma." Akiza said still holding him. Than, a voice called out to them. "Yusei! Akiza! Were are you!?" Akiza looked up. She recognized that voice. "Jaden! Were down here!" she cried. Jaden finally found them. "Their you. Are is Yusei okay?" he asked her. She gave him a dirty look. "Does he look like he's okay!?" she yelled. "Sorry. I'll see what I can do. Elemental Hero Neos! Help me out!" he yelled playing his favorite monster.

Neos appeared before them. "Anything wrong Jaden?" Neos asked. "Yusei needs help. He's hurt pretty bad."

"I see...It seems like a duel monster spirit did this."

"Can you help him?"

"Probably. But I'll need Yubel's powers to help me."

Jaden nodded and his eyes changed color. He placed his hands on Yusei's wound, and Neos started leaking some aura into it. Yusei yelled in pain. "What are you doing!?" she yelled. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." Neos said. Yusei kept yelling. Akiza got angry, but finally, Yusei stopped. He looked at Akiza. "I told you I'd be fine." he said. Akiza hugged him and helped him up. "Thanks Neos." Jaden said. Neos disappeared.

"Thank you Jaden." she said. Than she looked at Yusei. Yusei's face turned serious. "Akiza. I let you come along because I trust you. But you shouldnt've tried to kill that guard." he said. She looked at him a little angrily. "He insulted everything I've ever known. And Sayer..." she couldn't finish. Yusei cut her off. "Sayer was a liar, a murderer. What he said was no less than truthful. What does it matter if he told you the truth?" he asked. She looked at him. Tears ran down her face. "Nothing that you would understand." she said. She ran off.

Jaden turned to Yusei. "I know you like her. It's the same way I used to look at Alexis. I didn't realize it till it was to late. Now I regret not saying anything. You should talk to her. Or you'll never forgive yourself." he said. "No...I did that on purpose." he said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "She can't control her emotions and I know how she feels about me. Its those feelings that are bringing her so much pain." he said. Jaden looked at him and smiled.

Yusei looked away. Jaden finally said something that hit Yusei hard. "So being alone is any better for her? She needs you Yusei. No matter what pain will always follow you. But happiness needs to be found. Until now, I could see into her heart and saw that she found it." he said. Yusei looked at the ground. "So Yusei managed to screw things up that quickly huh? Doesn't surprise me." Yusei turned around and saw that Jack said it. He also saw Crow with him. "Yusei, you need to talk to her. You always put everyone before yourself. But you need help to." Crow said. Jack walked up to him. "Besides Yusei, as smart as you are, that was pretty dumb. It wasn't like you." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked. "I mean did you even think about what Akiza thought? As sick as it makes me feel, she's in love with you. Regardless of the pain she goes through, she feels even worse without you." Jack said. He pretended to throw up afterwards. Yusei walked away. "Lets just go." he said. They all followed. Yusei and Jaden walked a little slower. "Jaden. I need you're help." Yusei said. "Akiza?" he asked. "Yeah." Yusei said.

"Sure thing."

"I need some of you're monsters to help me find her."

"No problem. Grand Mole and Dark Panther appear!" Jaden yelled. His monsters appeared. "Okay guy's here's the plan. You guys are gonna help Yusei find Akiza." he said. Dark Panther purred. "No problem Jaden." he said. Grand mole jumped with excitement. "Don't worry boss! We'll find her!" he said. They left with Yusei.

Dark panther stopped and purred. "She's here." he said. "How do you know that?" Grand Mole asked. "My panther instincts." Black Panther purred. "That and the Giant Hedge in front of us." Yusei said. "Oh...Don't worry! I know what to do here!" Grand Mole yelled. He started to drill a hole under the hedge and Yusei followed him under. Once they were through, Yusei saw Akiza sitting by her Black Rose Dragon and copy plant. The dragon roared and attacked Yusei. Copy plant turned into black panther and did the same. "

Akiza paid no attention to what they did. Grand mole took the dragons hit and Panther took the copy plants. All of them disappeared leaving Yusei and Akiza. He walked over to her. He sat down next to her. "What do you want Yusei?"

"I want to talk."

"What, are you gonna call me a monster now?"

"Hardly. I want to apologize. That was uncalled for back their."

"Look, I don't hate you so you can just go."

"I understand why you're mad. To be honest, I was just trying to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the pain I caused you. I thought that without me, you wouldn't be in as much pain."

"Well you thought wrong."

Yusei placed his hand on hers. She looked at his hand, than looked away. Yusei looked at the ground. When Akiza turned to him, a surprised look spread across her face. A tear ran down Yusei's face. "Yusei..." she said under her breath. She reached up and wiped the tear off his face. She looked at him and finally, she kissed him. They broke away after a minute so Akiza could speak. "I forgive you Yusei." she said. She hugged him. She took Stardust Dragon and the rest of Yusei's cards out of her deck and gave them back. He thanked her.

"We should probably go help Jack and the others." Yusei said. He got up but Akiza pulled him back down. "They can handle it...Let's just stay here." She said. They kissed again. This time, Yusei's tongue tried to slip into Akiza's mouth. She let it and their tongues fought for dominance.

Jack, Crow and Jaden ran into a room. "Hello their. You must be the ones who escaped. I take it you're here for the key." he said. Jaden walked up. "That's right. Let's duel for it. I win, we get that key. You win, I die." he said. The guard agreed and they started the duel.

**Jaden 4000 Guard 4000**

"My move! Now get you're game on! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Now I activate the spell card, lightning storm! This gives my sparkman an extra 1000 attack points!" Jaden yelled. "I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn!"

The guard drew. "I summon robotic knight in attack mode! Next I activate the spell card Laser upgrade! This card gives any monster with the word Robotic in it's name the chance to attack you directly! Now attack!" the guard yelled. His robotic knight shot lasers past Jadens monster. "I activate my trap card! A Hero Dimension! With this card on the field, as long as I have an elemental or Robo hero on the field, you can't attack me directly." Jaden said.

The attack was stopped. The guard threw a card face down and ended his turn. "My move! I summon my elemental toy hero in attack mode! Now I tune my level 1 toy hero to my level 4 sparkman to create, My Robo Hero Factory!" a giant factory rose up on the field. It has 0 attack points and 3000 defense points. "Now I activate its special ability! By giving up 2000 life points, I can special summon any Robo Hero! Now I summon Robo Hero Flame Cyborg!" Jaden yelled.

**Jaden 2000 Guard 4000**

A giant robot, with a jetpack on it's back appeared. It had red eyes and a green paint job on one side. He had a red flame-thrower on one hand. It has 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points. "Now Flaming Cyborg, attack his robotic night!" the monster did as told and destroyed it. The guard laughed. "Nice one. But since he was in defense mode I don't lose life points." he said. "Not really. You see, when Robo Hero Flaming Cyborg destroys a monster, you lose life points equal to it's attack points!" he yelled.

**Jaden 2000 Guard 2400**

"I'm not done. As well as losing life points, you also get a machine token on you're side of the field!" he yelled. The token appeared with 500 attack points and no defense points. "I end my turn." Jaden said.

"My turn! I activate my trap card! Robot repair unit! This allows me to revive my robotic knight. Now I summon, robotic queen. When these two on the field, I can summon my robotic king. Now I activate, robot transformation. This has me sacrifice all my robotic monsters to special summon my Robotic fortressmen in attack mode!" he yelled. The monster has 3500 attack points. "Now, destroy his Flaming Cyborg!" Jadens monster went down.

**Jaden 1100 Guard 2400**

"I end my turn.". "My move!" Jaden smiled. "I activate pot of greed! With this I get to draw two more cards!" he drew them. 'Perfect. Just what I needed.' "I activate, my E Emergency call! This lets me take one Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand. Now I activate my O Oversoul! This allows me to summon a destroyed Elemental Hero from my graveyard. I summon my sparkman back to the field! Now equipped him with H Heated Heart! This gives him an extra 800 attack points!" he yelled. The guard got annoyed. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Almost. Now I sacrifice my sparkman and Robo hero to summon Elemental Hero Neos! Now I activate R Righteous Justice! Now I get to destroy you're face down card." the card was destroyed. "Now I use my elemental toy heroes special ability. If I have Neos on the field, I can special summon him. Now I tune him to Neos so I can synchro summon, Robotic Neos Mark VI!" Jaden yelled. It has 3000 attack points. "Now I activate my final card. HERO FLASH! This allows all of my heroes to attack you directly! Go!" his monster attacked and the man yelled in pain.

**Jaden 1100 Guard 0**

The man fell unconscious. Yusei won the duel. "That's game!"


	8. Chapter 8

They grabbed the key the guard dropped. "Hey I have a question. Where the heck are Yusei and Akiza?" Jack asked. "Probably making out." Crow and Jaden Laughed. Jack pretended to throw up again. "We should probably go find them." Yusei and Akiza came around the corner. "That's not necessary Jack." Yusei said. They looked at them and saw them holding hands and smiling. They looked at Yusei's eyes which were a little red. Jack jumped. "Yusei, were you crying!?" he yelled.

Crow jumped too. "No way! You actually cried!" he yelled. Jaden laughed at them. "What's the big deal?" he laughed. "OW!!!" Crow and Jack yelled. Akiza and Yusei both hit them. Jaden laughed even harder. "You guys just got knocked out by a girl!" he yelled. Akiza looked at him angrily. "Oh boy! You might want to run." Yusei said. Akiza walked over to him, cracking her knuckles. Jaden slowly backed away. He was pretty scared. He tried to run, but she caught him. "Oh man." he said.

While Akiza was beating up Jaden, and Crow and Jack were on the ground, Yusei looked at the key. He put it in his pocket. Akiza stopped, and Jaden was hanging upside down by his foot. A rope was tied around it hanging him from the debris from the explosion that they escaped from. "Akiza. We should probably get going." he said. She looked at him and nodded. She untied Jaden and helped Jack and Crow up. She stood by Yusei. "Let's go." they said. Before they could even move, someone called out to them.

"Don't even bother. I already got him." the voice said. He dropped a man who had been tied up. That man turned out to be one of the members of Arcadia. The man who caught him came out of the darkness. He was none other, than Yugi Moto but at that moment, Yami Moto. "Wait a minute...you're the original King of Games!" Crow yelled. Jaden smiled. "What's up Yugi. Long time no see." Jaden said. Yugi smiled back. "Haven't seen you since you almost beat me." he said. They all looked really shocked. "Hang on a second. Now that you took care of things here, what the hell are we supposed to do!?" Crow yelled.

"Calm down Crow. Don't you know why Yugi is here? Theirs a tournament to reunite all of the past king of games. Starting with Kaiba, then Yugi Moto, than Jack and Yusei." Jaden said. Yusei nodded. "I forgot all about that. The tournament is being held in a month." He said. "That's right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take this man to sector security." Yugi said. He grabbed the man and left. Jaden, Yusei and the others did the same. When they got back home, Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza all said good bye to Jaden.

Jack and Crow both said good night and went upstairs. Yusei and Akiza were left. They hugged. "So what now?" Akiza asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, us?" she asked.

"Well I guess we can date. How about we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure."

They kissed each other and Akiza left. Yusei went upstairs to his room and heard Jack in the bathroom. This time, he really was puking. "Its not that disgusting Jack." Yusei said. Crow laughed from his room. "He's puking because that hit to the gut Akiza gave him, is finally getting to him!" Crow laughed hysterically.

Sorry for the short and crappy chapters lately. I'm just getting a little tired of this fiction so I'm moving on to my next. The new season won't be out for a little bit. But a different fiction will be out in the mean time.


End file.
